Gas turbine engines may include a recuperator, which is a heat exchanger using hot exhaust gas from the engine to heat the compressed air exiting the compressor prior to circulation of the compressed air to the combustion chamber. Preheating the compressed air usually improves fuel efficiency of the engine. In addition, the recuperator reduces the heat of exhaust gas, which helps minimize the infrared signature of the aircraft.
Axial or radial air entry swirlers are generally used during combustion in order to stabilize the flame and promote mixing. However, this usually results in a relatively important swirl component in the exhaust flow exiting the turbine section. Typically, deswirling vanes are provided between the turbine section and the exhaust mixer of the engine to reduce the swirl of the exhaust flow, such as to convert the kinetic energy of the flow into increased thrust.